Rawhide Kid Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Hyatt gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Stampede! | Synopsis2 = With a herd of cattle stampeding toward Shotgun City, the Rawhide Kid takes control of the situation. He gets the locals to string a rope across the town's main stream and drapes fabric along the rope. When the cattle get near to town, the Kid and the other locals light the fabric on fire, spooking the cattle away from town. Rounding up the herd they find brands belonging to the Triangle X ranch that is located out in San Pedro. Wondering how the cattle managed to get this far, they send a telegraph out and soon learn that the cattle were stolen from the ranch a month prior. Meanwhile, not far away, the Fluke gang lament over the failure of their plan to trample the city with cattle so they can steal forty thousand dollars that is in the local bank that the government intends to use to buy land off the local Native Americans. So they decide to try again and begin trying to round up the cattle, but they run afoul of the Rawhide Kid and Randy who easily disarm them. When learning their plot, the Kid tells them that the money had already been shipped to Los Palos the day before to prevent any potential robberies. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Fluke Gang Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Flaunted the Law! | Synopsis3 = Wealthy Jake Bragg is on the rampage in town shooting the place up but he is put down hard by the Rawhide Kid who tries to talk sense into him that he has to contribute his wealth to town, but Bragg refuses and leaves town. The Rawhide Kid then checks in with Ben Yarby, who tells him that Bragg is at the top of the list for people who owe taxes to the town. The next day when Bragg is in town taking money out of the bank the Rawhide Kid confronts him and demands that he pay his outstanding 200 dollar tax bill. Jake refuses and a shoot out ensues, which the Kid wins. Submitting and realizing the errors of his ways, Bragg pays the taxes owed to him. Bragg then goes to Sheriff Yarby and asks to be deputized so he can help the Rawhide Kid collect the remaining taxes from other wealthy ranchers who owe taxes. Sure enough, the aggressive tactics of both Jack Bragg and the Rawhide Kid collect all the outstanding taxes needed. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Angelo Torres | Inker4_1 = Angelo Torres | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Bushwacker | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Desperate Decision! | Synopsis5 = Clyde Madison is running trouble in town forcing the Rawhide Kid to put a stop to his wild shooting. The Kid takes his guns away but Clyde warns him that he will get revenge, telling the Kid and Sheriff Ben Yarby that his father is the notorious outlaw Blast Madison before he is forced to ride out of town. Later that day, Randy Clayton is runs into a rattlesnake and is saved by Clyde who tosses a rock at the snake knocking it out. Thanking Clyde for helping him, Randy asks why he does not have any guns and learns about how his mentor the Rawhide Kid stripped Clyde of his guns. Randy decides to help Clyde by going into town and asking the Kid and Sheriff Yarby to return the guns to him. When Clyde pays a visit to the Rawhide Kid's house, he is surprised to find that the Kid is the very man who disarmed him in town. Feeling guilty, Clyde tells the Kid that his father intends to attack Shotgun City with his gang in revenge for the way he was beat. With Randy in town, the Kid and Clyde race in to stop Blast Madison from causing any trouble. In town Blast Madison and his gang are looking for the Rawhide Kid and when Randy mentions he knows the Kid and refuses to tell them where he is, he is taken hostage. Soon the Kid and Clyde arrive and the Kid easily disarms the situation and when Clyde tells his father to stand down, Blast realizes how wrong his lifestyle has been and promises to reform in the future. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The stories "The Man Who Couldn't Talk" and "The Man Who Flaunted the Law" had their plots recycled from the stories "Wanted: Dead or Alive!" and the untitled third story from . * This is the final issue of the series featuring the original Rawhide Kid and the cast of characters from Shotgun City. The title was rebooted the following issue with a new Rawhide Kid, Johnny Bart. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}